


Greater Seasons [Podfic]

by lattice_frames



Series: ITPE 2017 [1]
Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Making a Life, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon, farming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: Author's summary:Costis takes up farming.





	Greater Seasons [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Greater Seasons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324157) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



**Title:** [Greater Seasons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324157)  
**Author:** [jibralis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis)  
**Reader:** [lattice_frames](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/)  
**Rating:** Teen and Up Audiences  
**Fandom:** Queen's Thief  
**Pairing/Characters:** Kamet, Costis  
**Warnings:** None  
**Length:** 0:24:13  
**Summary:** Costis takes up farming.  
**Download:** right click and save [as an mp3](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bThe%20Queen's%20Thief%5d%20Greater%20Seasons%20-%20jibrailis,%20lattice_frames.mp3) and [as a podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0045.zip) compiled by bessyboo  
  
Streaming:


End file.
